


Orage

by Dragonna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dragon Family, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Takumi best dad, Vallah Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Une tempête faisait rage au dessus de Vallah cette nuit-là





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.
> 
> Genres: Family, Romance
> 
> Couple: TakumixKamui
> 
> Personnages:Takumi, Kamui, Kiragi, Kana (Verson garçon) et Kimi (Version fille de Kana)
> 
> Monde: Révélations (parce que tout le monde est vivant)

Les bruits de la pluie et du vent se faisaient entendre à l'extérieur. La chambre était presque entièrement sombre, exceptée une petite lampe posée sur la table de nuit. Le grand lit, un futon comme on l'appelait à Hoshido, était posé au centre de la pièce, les rideaux presque tous fermés à l'exception de celui près de la source de lumière.

Un gloussement s'éleva dans la chambre. Deux yeux rouges brillèrent d'amusement tandis qu'un homme (qui n'avait pas plus de 26 ans) se tortillait sous leurs propriétaire. Une main caressa la joue à la peau dorée par le soleil, remontant vers une longue chevelure d'argent dénouée, tandis que l'autre s'attardait au niveau des côtes.

«Ka..Kamui, arrêtes.» gloussa la malheureuse victime, qui n'en pouvait plus de rire sous les chatouilles. «C'est de la triche.»

La concernée admira son époux aux mèches ébouriffées et aux joues rouges. «Tu es mignon comme ça, tu sais.

\- Je ne suis pas mignon.» protesta le jeune homme, gêné. _C'était embarrassant d'être appelé comme ça par sa femme._

Elle traça son torse de son index et lui sourit affectueusement «Je recommence?

\- Non!» il eut un rictus en lui attrapa le poignet, lui embrassant la paume. Ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur l'anneau doré à son doigt. Il échangea ensuite un regard avec son épouse, avant de renverser leur position d'un coup de rein, se retrouvant au dessus d'elle, souriant d'un air vainqueur «Tu es à ma merci maintenant ~

\- Dommage pour toi. Je ne suis pas chatouilleuse. Tu vas perdre ton temps ~» Elle replia son bras libre au dessus de sa tête et sourit légèrement. Elle se laissa embrasser. Son autre main se leva soudain pour se poser sur la nuque de son partenaire. Elle commença à tirer sur le col du kimono léger pour dévoiler une épaule fine. Elle pouffa quand il lui mordilla la peau du cou, laissant sûrement une trace. «Ta...Takumi. Ce n'est pas du jeu.

\- Pas chatouilleuse?» susurra son mari avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreiller. Il commença à lui retirer son habit de nuit, laissant une traînée de baisers sur la peau blanche de sa gorge. «Je vais te torturer à mon tour, mais à ma façon.»

Elle leva une main lui caressa les cheveux, ses doigts passant entre les mèches sans aucune résistance. Et elle l'embrassa.

Un coup de tonnerre les fit sursauter. Takumi haussa un sourcil amusé en sentant sa femme se blottir dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille «Tu as peur de l'orage?

\- Mauvais souvenir. Dans la forteresse, personne ne me rassurait quand cela arrivait. Et Xander disait que je devais apprendre à dompter mes peurs. Mais je n'ai jamais aimé ça. Cela me rappelait ma solitude. Ces nuits seule dans la forteresse. Ces heures sans personne, blotti sous mon lit, ma couverture ou dans la bibliothèque. Je détestais ça.

\- Ho, je suis désolé. Moi c'était mère ou Hinoka. Ou alors j'allais voir Ryoma qui me racontait des légendes d'Hoshido.» Il se laissa presque dramatiquement tomber sur le matelas, l'entraînant avec lui «Et bien ta torture va s'arrêter avant même d'avoir commencer. Et je vais devoir me souvenir des plus belles légendes...

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

\- Parce que...» Il ferma les yeux quand un soudain fracas retentit. «...Je pense que nous ne serons plus seuls longtemps.»

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, la porte s'ouvrit et un petit garçon de 5 ans, tenant une peluche de dragon, arriva en trottinant rapidement vers le lit «Maman! Papa!» Il renifla, tendant les bras vers ses parents «J'ai peur!» Un nouveau fracas le fit sursauter. Et il se mit à pleurer.

Kamui se redressa et tendit les bras «Kana! Viens mon trésor. N'ai pas peur, nous sommes là.»

Son fils grimpa sur le lit et se blottit contre elle, tandis que Takumi tendait la main pour caresser les épis de son cadet. Kana leur lança des yeux de chiot «Je peux rester dormir avec vous?»

Ses parents eurent un sourire après avoir échangé un regard attendri «Bien entendu.»

Le petit dragon se blottit entre eux, ravi «Merci!» Il bailla et sourit «Rien ne peut arriver quand je avec vous.

\- Oui. Nous sommes là pour te protéger.» Sa mère lui caressa gentiment les cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front. «Tu ne risques rien. L'orage sera parti au matin.»

Kana sourit avant de se cacher sous la couverture quand la foudre tomba de nouveau. Kamui perçut des sons, ses oreilles tressautèrent alors qu'elle entendait des petits bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient par ici.

Takumi rajusta rapidement son habit de nuit, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière «Tu veux une histoire Kana?

\- Ho oui.

\- Attends un moment, je crois que notre fille arrive.»

La porte ouvrit et une petite silhouette se faufila dans la pièce, courant ensuite jusqu'au lit. La lumière éclaira une petite fille de trois ans aux cheveux argentés, aux oreilles pointues et aux yeux caramels. Elle gémit faiblement «Papa, j'ai fais un cauchemar et l'orage me fait peur.»

Takumi échangea un regard avec sa femme «Kimi, viens là ma chérie.» Il la réceptionna dans ses bras en souriant. «Tu as fait un mauvais rêve?

\- Oui. Y avait un méchant dedans.»

L'archer, ou plutôt le roi de Vallah, haussa un sourcil «Ho?»

Kamui grimaça, elle espéra que sa fille n'avait pas hérité du pouvoir de divination de sa grand-mère et que cela n'avait qu'un rêve d'enfant. «Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, tout va bien.

\- Papa, tu me racontes une histoire?

\- Oui papa! Une histoire! Avec un dragon dedans!» intervint Kana en se redressant tandis que son père couchait sa petite sœur avec précaution à côté de lui. «Un gentil dragon hein? Pas un méchant.

\- Pourquoi gentil?

\- Parce que les contes de Nohr sont toujours méchants avec les dragons: ils enlèvent toujours les princesses! Et se font tuer par les chevaliers! Ou alors ils dominent le monde et se font tuer parce qu'ils vont trop loin!»

Takumi pouffa tandis que Kamui détournait les yeux, se retenant de rire, autant parce qu'elle avait le même avis que son fils quand elle était petite «Ne t'en fais pas Kana, les dragons sont toujours gentils à Hoshido!»

Kimi tapa dans ses mains «Ouiiii!» Elle aimait autant les dragons que son grand frère, en étant un elle aussi. Puis elle plissa les yeux «Et Kiragi, il va venir?»

Le garçon de 7 ans avait passé l'âge de venir ainsi voir ses parents s'il faisait un mauvais rêve. Mais l'orage était si violent dehors qu'il pourrait venir, ne serait-ce que pour attendre que la tempête passe. Heureusement le lit était assez grand pour tout le monde.

Comme pour répondre à la question de la petite, la porte s'ouvrit et le petit archer, en habit de nuit, piteux. «Papa, Maman, la foudre me fait peur. Un arbre du jardin a prit feu même s'il pleut.

\- Viens mon chéri. Installes-toi entre ton frère et ta sœur.»


End file.
